


Never Enough Summer

by Kiarawolf



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, aro!Teddy, tencent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawolf/pseuds/Kiarawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy didn’t expect one small confession to impact his friendship with Vincent so much.<br/>Excerpt: Teddy doesn’t fail to notice how Vincent changes, after that night. How jumpy he suddenly becomes, how careful and polite. How his casual touching becomes restrained, his carefree smile guarded. Teddy doesn’t know what’s missing from their relationship, but he wants it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Mickey Quinn  
> No profit is being made

It slipped out over the summer, after a movie but before the almost-kiss. 

“You could tell they were going to - er, you know, end up together - from the start,” Vincent complained, and Teddy had laughed. 

“I couldn’t. But I’m not very good with that kind of stuff.” 

“What, predicting movies?” 

“No, romance. I think I might be... incapable of experiencing it.” Silence. “It’s too early to tell, I suppose,” Teddy hastily adds, and Vincent nods, shooting him a supportive smile. 

“Its okay to be still - uh, still figuring things out, dude.”

Afterwards, when his feet are dangling in the water and the stars are looking down on them, Vincent leans in far too close. Just like in all those movies, Teddy had never seen it coming. “Um,” he says, frowning while he tries to make sense of what might be happening. Or might not be; Vincent’s voice sounds weird as he laughs things away, splashing Teddy with water and telling him to get in the pool already.

Teddy doesn’t fail to notice how Vincent changes, after that night. How jumpy he suddenly becomes, how careful and polite. How his casual touching becomes restrained, his carefree smile guarded. Teddy doesn’t know what’s missing from their relationship, but he wants it back.

And he doesn’t know which part Vincent’s reacting to, the no-romance confession or the confused-at-the-prank incident, but he thinks that the cure for both might be one and the same. So he pulls pranks back, wearing Vincent’s football jersey and joining the cheerleading squad. He tries to show Vincent that he can joke around too. 

And he gets a girlfriend. Because he can do romance if he wants. Well, he’s giving it a try, anyway, and if it gets the school out of their hair at the same time then all’s the better. 

But Vincent’s still jumpy. He still leaves a space between them when they sit on a couch. 

And Teddy thinks back to the summer, when they’d lain in a mess of limbs, a popcorn bowl balanced on someone’s stomach or someone’s knee, the damn thing tipping over at least once a movie and covering them in warm, buttery kernels. He thinks about the warm weight of Vincent’s arm, flung casually over his shoulder, and the steady rise-fall of Vincent’s chest, from which Teddy had watched movies with not-so predictable plots. And he doesn’t know how, but he’s trying. To bring back the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment :)


End file.
